Rem Freeman
"I asked him if I were a mirage, and he said yes. I said I was a dream, and he agreed, but said it was the desert's dream, not his." A being artificially created by the magical experimentation of Yuriel Titus and Dream, Rem is a hybrid of Desert Elf and primeval Quori shard, resulting in a being that is both, neither, and more. Currently living in Greybank, he works at the Silver Spire gambling house and monitors the city for intrusions from Dream's Daughters while moving through life a day at a time and spending time with his family. Personality Perhaps as a direct result (either intentionally or not) of his unstable fusion, Rem is generally calm and carefree, avoiding stressful situations and preferring peaceful routine. He is fiercely protective of those he cares about due to growing up in the desert where slavers would routinely try to kidnap members of his clan, and has a soft spot for children in particular, taking care of Nils' adopted and blood family as if they were his own. His kindness has earned him a reputation and fan-following at the Silver Spire, with some patrons coming exclusively to sit at his table to gamble. While he had trouble expressing or feeling emotion at first, the more time he spent around others helped him to regain social skills and graces; his easy smile and freedom of expressing affection puts him often in stark contrast with Nils and Zen, though his tendency to daydream and odd habits gave him common ground with Nuol from day one. Due to his Quori side, Rem is incapable of feeling fear - though he is able to inspire or drain this emotion from others. As such he makes for a formidable opponent in battle, diving into seemingly reckless situations and taking advantage of his opponent's missteps. Religious/Moral views Growing up there was no particular god (or gods) in the desert, so the Elves worshiped spirits of the land and sky that made their homes in stable locations such as an oasis or mountain alongside their ancestors. As far as Rem's Quori side goes, the psionic race also takes no gods; the organization of the Dreaming Dark controls all aspects of Quori life, though Rem is several generations removed and mostly ignores them. In summation he honestly doesn't think much of gods, their opinions, or even authority figures in general. As a hybrid he is still required to feed on fear though he does not enjoy causing other beings to suffer, and therefore works at the Silver Spire gambling house to take in the ambient anxiety in lieu of terrorizing civilians. The only people that he has no qualms with hunting and harming are slavers; to everyone else who hasn't proved themselves to be cruel he is kind, though slow to trust. He will go to great lengths to protect and show kindness to those close to him. Rem doesn't often think on the afterlife or what will happen after he dies - his unique status leaves it up in the air what will happen (or can happen), with his alignment of Neutral Good betraying the Lawful and Chaotic expectations of his two halves. Notable Accomplishments - Something about the fourteen dead slavers. Two surviving daughters. Slew a Basilisk. Found an oasis. Made it through three of the five trials to become a shaman. Scorpion raising/riding! Smashing Dream's spies in the face! MORE Family life and companions Desert lyfe and his desert wife (and kids) Greybank family and friends Habits, vices, and hobbies He works at a gambling house, does he play for funsies too? Doesn't drink. Smokes whatever is available socially, hookah, tobacco, whatever. Loves sweet things, oranges, grapefruit is the new fav. Doesn't like to waste food or water. "Fighting blanket". Can't plan for beans (MY GODDAMN FLOOR WHY IS THERE SAND EVERYWHERE IS THAT A CA C T U S???????). House mom. Routines routines routines. Dat uniform. Not. A. Prude. Fluffhead space cadet. Glows while sleepin' and gets hair everywhere. Warm wool coats and cocoa. Winners don't do drugs. Affiliations and organisations Greybank intel division under Nils, sworn in by the Benefactor, who he hates. Honorary Cabinet Visage (Fear) under Yuriel. Affiliated with Dream, though he doesn't wanna be. Affiliated with Yuriel Titus, same. Affiliated with Dreaming Dark, gone rogue though communication is open at times? Biography Early peaceful desert times. Later not-peaceful desert times, met and married wife, had two cute baby girls, got some sick tattoos. Killed a bunch of bad dudes. Even later worse times, got captured and sold in Whitesun slave market to Yuriel, thought he was gonna get abused but no, worse. Experimentation took away his memory of how to get home. Sharing head-space with space-crab, who is also upset about this. There was a brother who went away??? Quori took over predators via dreams. Hunted. Killed. Ate (skinsuit got food, Quori gets prey's fear). Times were good. Something shit happened and the Quori got turned into shards and buried over the years??? Unearthed and then all this garbage happened. Dal Quor started asking wtf happened but kept getting "Read 5:25pm" and no reply. Eventually he answered, but he was a hybrid abomination now and didn't wanna follow the plans of the Dreaming Dark (see: mind seed everybody) and they denounced him. Decided to go with Nils to Greybank because fuck it. Was propositioned on a skyship and said sure because fuck it. Eventually decided Nils was pretty ok and kinda cute. Made friends with the younglings. Bitch-slap fought the Benefactor. Agreed to murder any other Quori who set foot in the city (exempting Kalashtar) and had some good times at work makin' friends. Boyfriend left for work and he redecorated, also made a lady friend who was also a desert elf. Killed one of Dream's Daughters. Started breeding scorpions because why not? Made a shiny psychic weapon (neeeedles) using the venom that he keeps... on his wrist? (citation needed) Did other stuff (TREVOR - HELP). Boyfriend came home and brought babies, emotions?! Shanked some guards who tried to take babies. Helped raise the babies, likes the one who doesn't bite the best though. Nuol got married, all grown up! Thoughts and feels? Boyfriend is a shitty dad, still love him, but wow wtf u doin. Spends time with boy and Nuol's family. Is swimming fun??? Nesting. Winter sucks. Winter ball is ok because it has nice food. Yuriel's pact. Family vacation :D (Balic/Thay/Whitesun) Boyfriend left again but nobody knows why. Thoughts, feelings? (what did Rem do for 40+ years?!!) Nuol's death, Dae's birth and growing up, Mint's birth and growing up. Yuriel involving him with memory experiments. Asshole bf is back. Thoughts, feelings? Relationship garbage. What does he wanna do now, if anything different? Enemies and Rivals Dream and Yuriel can eat a dick. Specific slavers or groups? Misc. * While a Kalashtar is a being composed of a willing and careful fusion of spirit and mind, Rem's melding was forced upon two unwilling participants, with the result being an unstable and incomplete pairing. Hates being compared to Kalashtar as it implies a level of willingness that simply was not there.